the way we are ment to be
by natural-priestesses
Summary: Phil's been stabed and it up to the tean at Sun Hill to make sure they get who ever did it! can they make up a plan to get the person behind bars. CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! PLEZ R
1. New start

**Summary: It sam's first day back and she has something to say to Phil but is it what he wants to hear.**

**hi this is my first fic so be nice**

**luv ya lots Sarah xx **

* * *

**They way we are meant to be**

As D.S Sam Nixon entered CID (it was her first day back from a three week holiday) she was hail by two of her best mates Jo and Mickey and one of her ex's Phil.

" Jo your Back." Sam exclaimed

"Ye you just can't get rid of me or at least not that easily." Jo said back while hugging Sam.

"No we can't." Phil butted in then when back to his conversation with Mickey.

"Anyway how was Nottingham?" Sam asked as though Phil had not interrupted.

"Do you want the lie or the truth?" Jo asked.

"Truth please" Sam told her.

"Scary but fun and brilliant." Jo commented.

"Ok." Sam now turned to Mickey and Phil who had just finished their conversation.

"Hi Phil hi Mickey." Sam Said

"Hi." They both chorused back to her.

"Any news while I've been a way?" Sam Asked

"Ye we are getting a new DI hopefully they are nicer then DI Manson" Jo cut of Mickey

"Hopefully not as pofaced as well. Do you know the first thing he said to me wasn't oh welcome back, it was oh your back anyway glad you are you can tidy that desk of yours now it's a mess. I only started back yesterday." Jo explained to Sam as DI Manson walked up behind them, so Sam tried to let Jo know with out words but to late.

" The second is it still is DC Master." Neil said as he walked pass into the briefing room.

"Oops" Sam Phil and Mickey said in unison then they all four of them laughed until Jo and Mickey went to get their assignments leaving Sam and Phil to have a unheard conversation by anyone in CID.

"Sam are me… are me and you still best mates." Phil asked her nervously

"Ye can you come out side for a minute please." Sam asked him.

"Ye." And followed her out CID and round the side of the building. As soon as they were out of sight of the people who worked at sun hill she pinned him up against the wall of their work place and whispered softly in his ear.

"Sorry I dump you can we start again like you ask me out and I say yes but properly and lets tell everyone tonight at the pub be truthful." Sam asked

"Yes so Sam do you want to go out with me?" he asked her.

"Yes I was scared when you told me that you loved me I mean could I trust you and it took the holiday to make me realise the answer is yes I could and that I love you too." Sam said and they passionately kissed his tongue probing her mouth then went back inside to get at least some work done.

For the rest of the day after that conversation Sam and Phil couldn't keep their hands of each other and kept disappearing for some time then coming back all hot and flustered. CID started to get suspicious but it was time to get of to the pub so was not that suspicious. Seeing as it was the only time the whole of sun hill was in one room Sam and Phil decided to tell them all early so some would remember and there was no time like the present they both thought as Sam called for silence.

"Look can we please have some silence." Sam called at the top of her voice as the noise died down.

"We just thought we owed you the truth because Sam and myself are going out." Phil also told the stunned crowed at the top of his voice. Then all of a sudden there was cheers and shouts going like " about time too." And everybody congratulated them while hugging them both, the only person who wasn't happy for them was Stuart Tuner as he stormed out of the pub scowling.

As they all got drunker and drunker they flirted more and more. Then all of a sudden it was time to say night and hug each other one last time and for Sam and Phil congratulations. When they entered the freezing cold night Sam started shivering Phil seeing this draped his coat round himself and Sam whilst keeping her close to keep her warm as they headed back to Sam's.

Sam unlocked her front door and they both went inside and shut the door behind them, as soon as the door was closed Phil passionately kissed Sam on the lips and carried her upstairs.

* * *

** what do you think? tell me if you like it and want a really story out of this but it might take some time! plez r&r and be very nice to me. luv Sarah xx**


	2. Spew's pov

this chapter from in stuart mind and hes a bit mental talking to himself oh u understand when u reach it. luv ya Sarah

Chapter 2

Those two are so sick, I could kill them both, snogging in front of the whole of CID its gorse to see and hear, though I probably wouldn't be feeling sick if it was me that was snogging the face of Sam like Phil is doing now. Mickey and Jo just shouted at them "to go and get a room" I total agree. He's just using Sam to get at me windy me up and I must say I think it might just be working. OH I can't stand it in here anymore watching or hearing them snogging the faces of each other. This is meant to be a work place not a kissing booth. I'm out of here.

* * *

I'm sat here looking out on to the water of the Teams thinking of how Sam and I used to be before the miscarriage and Sam and Phil got close, before Sam dumped me, before I sent them to Romania on that case, before she nearly got killed there and what happened over there before, before I cheated on her. She was so nice to me why did I have to go and ruin it, by sleeping with that total whore all the time. What happened that's what I want to know? You now what I which the baby had been born all normal and health a and that me and Sam would be married with our first kid together where it was a boy or a girl. I thinking that the water is looking very inviting to drown in but I not going to cause then I would be even more with out Sam and I'm sure everybody would be happy with out me around but its not going to happen what I need is a way to split them up win Sam back but how. Wow how did I get back here, oh maybe it's a sign. God I must walk fast seeing as I'm now in CID are and look Sam's all depressed and upset because Phil's not here. Should I go over or think of how I'm going to split them up? Think of how to split them up.

* * *

Well I could make it look like Phil's had a afire and be there for Sam when she need's it no it's too risky she could find out it was me who set it up and become closer to Phil. I could mistreat her hurt her rape her make her feel pain but I would need to keep Phil away for about six months which would be hard. OK how many options do I have? Only two Stuart you are slacking a bit today. I have another one make Sam love me nah wouldn't working the first place and I need to make sure she wont go to Phil. AH I have it kill one of them, I mean I'm a police officer I know what they look for don't I. I could leave no clues, ye that the most possible one I could use but which one do I kill? Sam or Phil.

* * *

hay what do u think plez review luv Sarah


	3. Stabbing

Thanks 2 all who reviwed last tim this if is for u hope u all like it n dont hate me sooo much

* * *

We r now 2 month later just to save me sometime Sam n Phil are still going strong Stuart is still mad about that and his plan is ready and goin on soon.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Phil, honey, you coming over to mine tonight?" Sam asked Phil lovingly.

"I will when I get off at nine," Phil sighed. "When do you get off?"

"Now, so I'll see you later then. Love you Phil!" said Sam, kissing him on the lips and walked out of CID.

For two hours Phil just sat at his desk, finishing some of his paper work. He wished he could be at Sam's instead of at Sun Hill finishing of his paper work all on his own.

Meanwhile, Stuart was waiting for Phil to leave. He knew Phil would go to Sam's house when he finished work.

**Stuart's POV**

He'd better come out soon and goes to Sam's, so I can stab him to death. Then Sam and myself can go back to being happy as we used to be all happy. I still believe what I am doing is right it has to be I am going to kill him I'm now I'm going to. Sam and me are good togethe,r I can see that even if she, CID and Relief can't see that. Phil would only cheat on her but she can't see that, I can. I'm doing this to protect her and love her even if she dose not want my love even if its nothing like Phil's.

Just at that moment Phil came out of Sun Hill.

"Here he is, its now or never," Stuart though to himself as Phil turned out of Sun Hill and started walking to Sam's; she only lived two streets away. He was walking at quite a fast pace, but Stuart managed to keep up nevertheless. There was no-one on the street; it was all quiet, and CCTV cover in the area was poor. Stuart quietly crept up behind Phil, placed a hand over his mouth and dragged him into a side alley.

It was all dark and Phil couldn't see or think who had a hand over his mouth. He had no idea, until the attacker said:

" Bye bye, Hunter."

And then Phil instantly knew who it was but before he had time to scream the knife was in him and he fell down, unconscious, onto the muddy ground. As Stuart ran, he purposely dropped something.

The next day, Sam walked in to CID wondering why Phil hadn't come to round last night. "He must have been tired" she thought to herself.

11 o'clock came and passed, but Phil still wasn't in yet, and by this time Jack was getting angry.

Around 12, Sam decided to ring him. It rang then when to voicemail. She decided to leave a message:

"Look, babes, where the hell are you, Jack's going mental! We're all having to cover for you, so it had better be worth our while! Anyway, love you Phil, bye." Sam was now getting really scared, and so she went to go and see Jack. She knocked

"Come in." Sam opened the door. "Oh, DS Nixon, what can I do for you?" Jack asked politely.

"I'm worried about Phil. He was meant to come round to mine when he finished work last night, but he didn't, and he's still not in. I tried his home phone, but it went to voicemail. Can I trace his phone?" Sam asked.

"Yes, sure, tell me what you find out, though," Jack told her.

"Thanks, Gov." Sam said, and went to get everything sorted.

After tracing Phil's mobile, Sam found that the signals were coming from an alleyway on the way to her house. They weren't moving. Sam told Jack where they wore going and grabbed DC Masters and DC Web and left to find where the signal was coming from.

As they turned the corner to the alley, Sam screamed and ran to his side, checking for a pulse. She found it but, it was faint. While this was going on, Mickey phoned for an ambulance.

When Phil was on a stretcher and safely in the ambulance, Sam asked Jo, "Will you tell Jack that I have gone to the hospital to be with Phil?"

"Yeah, now you get in and make sure you keep us updated," Jo said, sounding very much like Jack. Sam nodded and got into the ambulance with a sniff. After the doors closed, the ambulance left for the hospital, sirens blazing.

Mickey taped off the area while Jo walked back to tell everybody what had happened, and send uniform to Reliever and Forensics to search for clues.

* * *

I know most of you are going to kill me for murdering Phil i couldnt that mean to Sam, but he is still alive just. so review and i won't kill him I'll let him live plez review. Luv ya Sarah xx 


	4. Is he ok

**Thanks to Laura, Gemz, Sach and Newsteadgirl for reviweing last time this is 4 u!! luv ya Sarah xx**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What if he dies? I wont be able to live in London, I won't even be able to live at all if he dies! I love him so much; much more then anyone I have been in love with before," Sam thought to herself.

"Err…Miss Nixon?" A nurse brought Sam from her thinking.

"Mr Hunter has been out of theatre for some time now and is fully conscious. He should be fine." Sam gave a huge sigh of relief. "He is also asking to see you," the nurse informed her. Sam nodded.

The nurse led Sam down a long corridor and in to a sideward and over to Phil's bed. "Here you are Mr Hunter. Just press that bell if you need anything or any help." The nurse smiled and drew the curtain round the bed so they could have some privacy.

"Aw honey, I though you'd be asleep or something seeing as you are normally like that," Sam said after she'd passionately kissed Phil on the lips.

"Oh you like more like that do you then? I could go to sleep then and make you really jealous if you like," Phil chuckled, but winced with pain.

Sam slapped him playfully on his arms but not hard seeing as he was all ready in pain. "No I like you they way you are now alive and talking and being so sweet and kind to me," Sam said in an unusually soppy voice that was not her own. She smiled and giggled at it.

"Do you want to see anyone of Sun Hill, because they are all worried about you," Sam asked him sweetly.

"Bet Stuart's is happy but he doesn't know I'm alive does he, he thinks I'm dead. Yes I would like to see Jo, Mickey and Jack, though, why?" Phil asked her suspiciously.

"Ok, I'll be right back." And with that left to call Sun Hill, otherwise Jo would kill her.

* * *

Sam came back five minutes later and ten minutes after that, Jack, Jo and Mickey turned up.

"Phil, this is off the record because I want to see if you know anything," Jack asked Phil.

"Err… all I can remember is being on the way to Sam's being pulled into a colder sack and a knife being push into me but he did say something and if I probably hear that again I'd remember if it was him, he said "bye bye Hunter,"Phil told them all.

Sam was shocked and Jo and Mickey just looked on. "Ok we have all the evidence so when you are out you'll need to come have a look."

"How far are we on this case gov.?" Sam asked.

"Well we aren't very far because we have not got our two best DS on it on till you are well enough and Sam's starting when she comes back with us so it DC's and Stuart and because its you Phil we are investigating you probably guess he's taking his time," Jack explained.

"Oh, Phil, you don't mind if I go back and get the case stated do you?"

"No, I want _you_ to catch him more then anyone in this room, probably." And then they all fell about laughing.

About an hour later Jack said they had better get back and Jo, Mickey and Jack said there goodbyes. Sam kissed Phil passionately and said "see you later on. I'll tell you what we have found out and how further we are on," then left with the others.

* * *

Phil felt so tired he thought it must be the drug and went to sleep, dreaming about the stabbing.

**Flash back **

_With somebody's hand placed over his mouth he was dragged him into a side alley._

_It was all dark and Phil couldn't see a think or who had a hand over his mouth until the person said _

"_Bye bye, Hunter."_

_And then Phil instantly knew who it was but before he had time to scream the knife was in him and he fell down unconscious onto the muddy floor..._

Phil sat up in a cold sweat. It was not long after Sam, Jo, Mickey and Jack left.

* * *

In the car Back to CID Sam was talking to Jo about what she was thinking before Phil woke up

"I was thinking what would happen if he died. I wont be able to live in London, I won't even be able to live at all if he dies. I love him so much; much more then anyone I have been in love with before. Then the nurse told me he was ok and you should have heard the sigh I gave and the look on my face when she said those words." And Jo listened to what Sam said all the time with Jack and Mickey talking in the front. When they got to Sun Hill they all got out at the same time and made there way up to CID.

* * *

**plez reviwe i luv to hear what you lot think!!!! luv ya Sarah xx**


	5. Remember somethink

**Thanks to Laura, Gemz, Leanne, Becca, Amy**** and Beth for reviweing last time this is 4 u!! luv ya Sarah xx

* * *

**

Chapter 5

As soon as Sam walked into the station, the whole of the CID girls surrounded her asking: "Is Phil was ok? Are you ok? Would you like anything? Do you want anything?" On and on till Jack told them to all go and sit down so Sam could tell everybody - including the boys - how Phil was doing. Jack nodded at Sam to say, "its ok, tell them how Phil is doing."

"Well Phil is OK, he's alive and talking but is in some pain, though that is too be expected," Sam said to the crowd of the DC's, DS's, DI, DCI. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello, DC Masters speaking…" Jo began.

"Jo, shut up, I know who you are and what the hell you are going to say next because, like you, I say it nearly everyday. Oh yeah, you might like to tell Sam to send Spew out the room and put me on loud speaker because I have something to tell you all; I remember something that happened." Phil told Jo who then whispered all of that to Sam who then said

"DS Turner, could you please go to forensics and asked them to hurry up and send the reports on the case, and could you please bring the stuff back over here. If there are any reports, bring them." Sam told Stuart, who got up and left. Once Sam saw he was gone, She said,

"Sorry. Phil wanted to say something to all of us, just not in front of him." She said, nodding her head towards the door as she walked over to the phone. She put it on loudspeaker.

"Hi, honey." Sam said.

"Has spew gone?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I sent him to forensics, why do you ask?" Sam asked.

"Well, when you four left, and I fell asleep, I remembered, and the person who stabbed me said "Bye bye Hunter" and the person sounded as if it either was or could be spew." Phil explained.

"Ok, how do we see if it was spew, babes?" Sam asked.

"Make a recording then play it to me and my way," Phil said to some shocked officers. Sam, Jo, Mickey and Jack seemed to be the only ones who weren't shocked. Jack was now thinking about how they could get spew to say "bye bye hunter" so they could record it, and he had an idea.

"Ok, go on Phil," Mickey said

"Well, first you need to fine evidence. Sam will let you now if it is his or not…" Phil said

"Phil, will you please slow down? I have to write all this you know!" Jo exclaimed

"Fine just hurry up. Where are you?" Phil asked

"Know if it is his or not." Jo repeated

"Hold on, is it wise to make Stuart go and get the evidence and reports? He could look through them and see if anything points our suspicions at him," Sam said.

" Ah… good point, Sam." Jack spoke for the first time after what Phil had said.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I'll go ring to fax everything through. Sam, you ring Stuart and then you, Jo and Mickey to go get Phil's statement. Neil, Gina and myself to make Stuart to say bye bye, Hunter," Jack ordered. There was a sudden movement and everyone started on their bit of bit the plan.

Jack went to his office to ring forensics; Sam and Neil in to their office.

* * *

Sam rang spew.

"Hi, Stuart, where are you?" Sam asked.

" Nearly an forensic, why?" Stuart asked Sam.

"Well we want you to…" Sam gave a look at Neil signalling that she needed help. "Hold on, I will pass you on to DI Manson," Sam said and handed him the phone.

"We have a new lead on that case you were on before Phil's came along." Neil told him.

"OK well do you want me to come back then to the station and send someone else?" Stuart asked.

"Yes please," Neil said. Sam gave a sigh of relief "We'll send DC Perkins instead. Thank you," Neil told Stuart.

"Ok, on my way back, gov.," Stuart said. Sam and Neil came out of their office.

* * *

"Terry can you go to forensics and pick up everything up please." Sam asked. Terry got up and left. Neil asked

"You now that case you are working on? Are there any new leads because Stuart's on his way back and we said that the case you two are working on has a new lead. Is there any Suzie?"

"No, gov., there is not," Suzie said.

"Ah, well we well think of something me and jack (they have 20 minutes to think of something to save their backs), we'll just wait on till Jack gets back then you three can go. (Meaning Sam, Jo and Mickey.)" Neil said Just as Jack entered and said

"You three can go and get Phil's statement, let us get on with the next part of the Plan, We'll ring when we've finished the plans, and Jo and Mickey, you come back. Sam you can take Phil home, if he's allowed, or stay with him on till I ring and then come back. Bring Phil if he's allowed to come here to look at so stuff" Jack said to all of them.

* * *

Sam, Jo and Mickey nodded and left to get on with what ever they meant by the rest of the Plan. Jo was driving and Sam and Mickey in the back not talking all the way there. Once there, Jo and Mickey had a job keeping up with Sam, she was walking so fast. When they arrived at Phil's bed, Sam kissed Phil passionately on the lips then broke off and kissed him again in a 'well done' present.

"We just need to take your statement, then we need to wait for Jack to ring," Jo told Phil, Who nodded.

* * *

**Reviews mack me happy :) and if im happy i mack spew get whats comming to him !!! lol so reviwe if u spew in jail luv ya Sarah xx**


	6. eveything organised

**soz it took so long we av to do loads of hwk coz of the exams comin up. Damn the exams if what i say. any way enought of me talk which i do a lot ask any of ma friend. Thanks to Laura, Gemz, Leanne, Jodie, Amy, Emz, Beth and emma4will for reviweing last time this is 4 u!! luv ya Sarah xXx XxX**

* * *

Chapter 6

"It's ok honey, tell them what you remembered and take your time I don't like to see my boyfriend upset and almost crying and I have news from the nurse," Sam said while stroking Phil's hand.

"Before I tell them, please tell me what the news is," Phil asked.

"Once you have given Jo and Mickey your statement. I'm either back to the station to see the evidence and listen to the tape because they have a plan to get spew to say "bye, bye, hunter" and I don't know about it so when I know I'll tell you, or back home with me because you are moving in with me. I'll tell jack about it when I next see him," Sam replied.

"WOW… ok, thanks, baby," Phil said then kissed Sam passionately.

"Good, glad to see you like the idea. When Jack rings me, you and me have to go and look at the evidence they have found, or something like that," Sam said.

"Ok," Phil said he then turned to Jo and Mickey, who were waiting to take his statement.

"Ok then, Phil, can you tell us what happened in your own words slowly," Mickey said as Jo's phone rang. She answered it and listened to what the person was saying, then she asked Phil,

"Is it ok if we get Stuart to say "bye Mrs Hunter" instead?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, that will be fine, Jo, why?" Phil asked.

"Jack wanted to know," Jo said before she said into her phone "Yes he says that will be fine we are just about to start to get Phil's statement just so you know where we are." She said to Jack, "Ok then gov, bye."

"Come on, then, Phil tell us what happened," Mickey said.

"Well, I remember somebody's hand over my mouth, and the person was dragging me into a side alley.

It was all dark and I couldn't see a thing or who had a hand over my mouth until the person said,

'Bye, bye, Hunter.'

I thought recognised the voice and knew who it was, and before I had time to scream out, a knife was in me and I fell down unconscious," Phil finished off his statement

He was all watery eyed so Sam hugged and kissed him to see if it made him feel better, which it did.

"So that is all you can remember?" Mickey asked.

"No it is what happened, Mickey," Phil answered that moment Jack rang them to Jo to say the plan was happing and nearly over (this took twenty minutes 5 to get there 10 to take the statement so it just about works) so she and Mickey should come back to the station. Mickey and Jo left. A nurse came over to Phil's bed and said,

"You can go home now, Mr Hunter," She said and walked off. Phil got his things and took Sam's arm, walked out of the hospital together and got in Sam's car. Sam started the engine and they were on their way to Sam's house.

"Ok just under 20 minutes to do this so listen up. Has anyone got an idea because we need to be a team on this," Jack announced.

"Well we have been thinking and talking together and we think this should work…" Ramani began.

"We could get someone it the station to pertained to be an witness but she or he only know what we know all ready not going into to much detail and so can't be any help to us and…" Suzie said

"They are called Mrs or Mr Hunter so at the end we have him saying ' Bye Mrs or Mr Hunter' and that should be enough and we have some evidence probably and Sam can ID it and say if it is his so that should be enough don't you think?" Ramani asked

"Yes and we can get him and put him in jail where he can't hurt Sam or Phil again." Neil concluded.

"Ok yeah lets go with that plan." Jack said and rang Jo to ask Phil if he could recognise the voice from 'Bye Mr Hunter' "Yes that will do Phil says so anyway." Jack told everyone.

"Yes but who dose Stuart not know in causal cloths in cant not be one of us?" Zain asked.

"Well if we dress PC Hinckley up in different cloths to make Spew not recognise her." Suzie said.

"I mean she knows all the details of the case from when she help us in that right Suzie." Zain said Suzie nodded.

"Yeah you see where you are coming from but what if he recognisers her? He might get suspicious." Neil said.

"He won't because Ramani ask Diane if she would let Emma borrow he cloth and we think she well look completely different." Ramani said.

"Ok well lets see if she will do this for us. Where is she downstairs." Jack said.

"Err no gov she is not downstairs because she is behind you." Emma said as she entered CID in Diane's cloths she look completely different.

"Ok Emma are you sure you want to do this to help us.?" Jack and Neil asked she nodded..

"Ok so you are called Lisa Hunter if he asks, you are not related to Phil hunter and don't know him and you were walking passed but when you saw what was happing you went and hid behind a bin or something like that because you was scared, so that the reason you have not come forward before and tell him the basics don't going to details. Ok." Ramani said Emma nodded again.

"I'll be in the room with you as well." Suzie said.

"Ok brilliant Suzie and Ramani take her down to the soft interview room," Jack ordered they nodded and walked out with Emma, they lead her into the soft interview room and got her a cup of water and sat her down just to make it look as though they didn't know her they then walk out leaving Emma on her own thinking to herself 'I hope I can pull this off. I really do.'

"Ok try to be normal and places," Jack shouted then walked out to his office and seeing Stuart entering the station.

"Hey, Suzie, fill me in," Stuart said in an unpleasant voice; he didn't like her.

"Ok the girl is scared, she's called Lisa hunter that all we could get out of her so because you are the leading officer we though you should to interview you deal with this," Suzie tried to be sweet and keep her temper. "She's in the soft interview room, Shall we go?" Suzie asked.

"Yes," He said, not noticing the temper as they entered the soft interview room to begin the plan.

* * *

**three/four more chaps 2go and i thinku lot should know what to do by now co get spew to go down for what he did 6 reviwes before i start writing the nxt chap and up it up but might take sometime coz of "exams" stuipd things! luv ya lots Sarah xXx XxX**


	7. interview aka set up

Chapter 7 Interview a.k.a set up

**Ok not that much sp and v soz bout that but read and u will find out y btw big thanks to Laura, Danielle Becca and Gemz this is 4 u guys and thanks 2 Jodie who checked this 4 me luv ya lots Sarah xXx XxX**

* * *

Stuart and Suzie entered the soft interview room, where Emma was and switched on the tape 

"Hello mrs…" Stuart said

"Hunter." Emma Said

"Right Mrs Hunter… I'm DS Turner and this is DC Sims I understand you can help us." Stuart said Emma nodded. "Ok start at the beginning please." He said

"Well I was walking past 26 Reddish Close and I saw some people in like a group all with hoods on I'm sorry I could not see the their faces so I carried on walking and I hared this smash I looked round and the people were not there anymore and a gap in the window where they were so I hid and waited and around 5 minutes later they came out and I couldn't really see much else." Emma said convincing.

"OK well thank you if you just give Suzie your address she well show you out." Stuart Said as Emma and Suzie got up to leave " Bye Bye Mrs Hunter thank you." Stuart said leaving the tape in Suzie's hand.

* * *

Suzie walk down to the changing room on the way saying stuff like "Well done you did very well in there Emma." And "Thank you" Was the last thing she said Emma went to get change and Suzie went to see Jack still with the tape in her hands. She got to his office door and knocked. 

"Enter" Jack said as Suzie entered she handed him the tape and they listened to it in silence once they had finished

"Well I hope that enough go and find Emma I want to congratulate her personal."

"Ok gov"

Suzie came back with Emma behind her with in 5 minutes

"Hello Emma I just wanted to say thank you, you did very well in there and I don't think Stuart caught on so excellent Sam and Phil owe you one tell them that." Jack said as Emma laughed saying "Thanks gov" and turned to leave.

* * *

Jack walked into CID with Suzie behind him he walked over to Jo and whispered "Jo text Sam we have the tape and we are making Stuart helping uniform." And with that he went over to Stuart "Stuart uniform need some help I think go and see inspector Gold please." Jack ordered as Stuart left CID. Once he was out "Right know he has gone Suzie and Emma managed to get him to say 'bye Mrs Hunter' so all we need know are forensic and Phil to identify his voice. So lets get him." Jack said as Jo sent the text

* * *

Sam and Phil were curled up on the sofa in Sam's when her mobile went off they read it together and went straight of to the station which took them 15 minutes to get there. At the station they went up to CID and found Jack in there looking at the forensic. 

"Sam, Phil there you are come on through." Jack said and led them into the soft interview room where the tape was ready to play "start when you're ready and take your time." Jack said before leaving.

"You ready?" Sam asked

"Yeah go on lets get this over." Phil replied Sam gave him a quick kiss before pressing play.

* * *

**Will it be his voice Phil recognises or not fine out by reviewing coz they cheer me up and I really need cheering up. 4 reviews n ill might put up the nxt chap luv ya lots Sarah xXx XxX**


	8. tape, evidence arrest and search

**big thanks to Laura Gemz and Becca this chap 4 u guy. Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 8 Tape, Evidence, Arrest and Search.

Sam pressed Play and sat back down next to Phil she took his hand and interlocked her fingers with his. They sat still as statutes listening to Emma explain as much as they knew on a case, pretending to be Mrs Hunter then Stuart asking her to give Suzie her address if they needed it and then he Said bye to her. Phil knew it was him who tried to murder him Stuart tried to kill him and it was because of his jealous. Sam got up and pressed Stop before turning round and facing him.,

"Well?" She asked

"It was stew and I think its 'coz he's jealous." Phil said

"The dick head did he think that if you died I would go back out with him, Phil you do know I would never go out with him ever again I love you, you know that don't you?" Sam asked

"Yes of course I do baby and I love you too, how would I no, I would hate to be his mind but we are probably right, so come on lets go fine Jack and tell him what we think." Phil said and grabbed her hands. They didn't have to go far seeing as Jack was out side the room talking to Gina about a case. As Phil opened the door they stopped talking.

"Jack it was Stuart who tried to murder me and we think it's 'coz he's jealous of us." Phil explained

"Right follow me please." He said and led them into an interview room he set up a tape and pressed a record "Interview with Phil Hunter, Sam Nixon present our DIC meadows and inspector gold. Phil can you just repeat what you said to me after you came out of the room from listening to the set up of DS Stuart Turner." Jack asked

"Yes we listened to the tape and I relished that it was Stuart who tried to murder me." Phil said again.

"Right thank you and do you recognise this Sam?" Jack asked

"Yeah I do it was Stuart's grandma's she die some time ago so he mush be carrying it round to remember her." Sam said

"Right well I will go and arrest Stuart, Gina can you take them to the front office." Jack said. He exited the room and went to fine Stuart he saw him in CID he walked over to him and cleared his throat.

"Stuart Turner, I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Phillip Hunter. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something, which you later may rely on in court do you understand?" Jack said

"Yeah I understand." Stuart replied and was lead off to a cell.

* * *

**(While all that was going on)**

Gina switched off the tape while Jack went of to find Stuart. She turned round and looked at them " You know you two look sweet together anyway I think you two should go home we'll deal with this know and we might come over later if we have time." She said as she walked them to the front desk.

"Ok we will do, cya ya later Gina." Sam said as she took his hand in her and interlocked there fingers as they walked out to the car.

"Get in." Sam said

"No way not with you're driving." Phil replied

"Well you're injured so it's just me who can rive dear so get in." Sam said as she got in the drivers side leaving Phil to get in passenger side sighing as he got in.

* * *

**(While Gina Sam and Phil said bye to each other Jack got a team together to search Stuarts house) **

"Right can we all listen up today we arrested DS Turner for the attempted murder DS Phil Hunter we are going to search his house know we are looking for cloths stained with a lot of blood or a knife with blood on, but we might just have enough if we cant find anything, but it would be better to fine something to put him there. Right we'll meet in the yard in 5 minutes" Jack said as Gina walked in, Gina walked over to him.

"I told them to go home so they went and that we might pop over and see them later." Gina said

"Right well come on." Jack said everyone meet in the yard and went to Stuart's house. At Stuart's house "Right I want this place turning over and get me some evidence." Jack shouted

"Yes gov." they all coursed back as Jack and Gina went back to interview Stuart.

* * *

**(At the station interviewing Stuart.)**

"Interview of Stuart Turner commencing at 13:45 present our DCI Meadows, Inspector Gold, Stuart Turner and Stuart's Turner's brief Mr Turner what was you doing on the night of the attempted murder of Mr Hunter?" Jack asked

"No comment." Stuart replied

"We all know you don't like Phil but no-one though you would go this far did you really intend to kill him?" Jack asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jack." Stuart Said

"Yes you do, so why don't you just tell us where you up the murder weapon," Jack said "It well get you a shorter sentence" Jack said

"No it won't and I know it" Stuart

"So you did attempt murder him then?" Jack asked

"NO I didn't attempt to murder him." Stuart shouted

"We have evidence your grandma's ring and Phil identifying the voice he heard as your voice before a knife went in him." Jack said

"What! I don't know what your talking about." He said

"Oh this ring that Sam has identified so go on why don't you get it off your chest."

"All right I did try to murder him happy now?" Stuart spat

"Yes but why murder him why?" Gina asked

"Coz I was jealous, jealous of him and Sam all right you both happy now?" he said

"Right know we are, so where did you hide everything?" Gina asked

"In a secret hiding place Sam should know where it is." He said defeated

"Right interview terminated 15:20" Jack said and pressed stop.

* * *

(At stuart's) 

Back at Stuart's house they had found the blood stained cloths and the knife he used to attempted to kill Phil with. Jo decided to phone Jack and asked how the questioning was going. Jack answered

"Hello Gov guess what we have found" Jo said

"Jo please say it the cloths and knife." Jack sighed

"Wow gov how did you guess?" Jo asked in a sarcastic tone "And how's the questioning going?" Jo asked

"Well the questioning went well he cough up to the attempted murder and I told you I wanted those cloths so where were they?" Jack asked

"In the caller and good glad he saw sense" Jo replied

"Right can you get everyone back here and tell them drinks are on me for all. Me and Gina are going to go see Sam and Phil and tell them what has happened." Jack said

"Right gov cya later" Jo said and hung up.

Jack got Gina and they got in the CID car and drove to Sam's house.

* * *

**4 reviews till I put up the nxt chap n how well Sam n Phil take the news, plz R&R luv ya lots Sarah xXx XxX**


End file.
